Perspectives Draco v Piers
by imLittleLily
Summary: The Threaded Connections of our lives often take us to surprising places to encounter new experiences and people. Draco huffed and sat in one of the chairs as he turned his face to stare into the frozen flames of the fireplace. Blaise's black brow rose...
1. Sleek Perfection

AN: **Please Note; WARNING**, this short fic contains implied SLASH and Strong Language. Rated M/R.

This is Segment Two in my ongoing Prequel of _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. It is just part of a group of short drabbles that bring together the characters featured in that fic. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

If you are new to my fics, you might want to read _Birthday, Black Feathers & Night Flight_ before or shortly after you read this fic because they are both tied together by Harry's sixteenth birthday. It can be found at my profile page. Enjoy . . .

* * *

**_Perspectives; _**_**Draco v Piers . . .  
Presented by: imLittleLily**_

**_Sleek Perfection . . .  
July 31, 1996_**

Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked into the _Youth Center of Surrey_ with a feline confidence and grace unmatched by any of the other students present. He turned to his friend Vincent Crabbe and smirked as they shared a private joke.

Vincent Crabbe laughed.

He was joined by their friends, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Gregory Goyle. They passed friendly barbs amongst themselves, pushed and laughed together in a manner indicating close friendshhip. They made their way into the locker room to change for their scheduled class in Muggle martial arts.

In the locker room their laughter was interrupted by the unpleasant presence of one Piers Polkiss.

Piers was talking on the locker room phone. His voice carried as it echoed off of the metal lockers, "You are late . . . damn prat is already here . . . _fuck_ D. ..." His voice became muffled as he realized he could be heard. "Its not like you could blink here . . . " Piers frowned at the phone and snapped it back onto the receiver in annoyance. He turned and glared at them and stomped out of the locker room leaving behind the sound of a banging door as it swung closed.

Draco turned to his friends. "What's got his knickers in a twist?"

Vince smirked.

Blaise wagged his brows and grinned.

"_What_?" Draco reiterated as he looked from one friend to the next.

Justin smirked at the Slytherin Prince. "Damn, Draco, when did you become so thick? He's hot for you . . . " his voice trailed off as he ducked the towel that Draco threw at him.

Laughter escaped from Vince and Blaise as Greg shook his head at their leader. He made an obscene gesture and grunted as he teased Draco.

Draco laughed it off at first. "You guys are mad. It isn't true . . . " Realization finally sank in as his friends all just looked at him and shook their heads with an assortment of smirks and grins.

The Malfoy Glare, which was enhanced by lessons from Severus Snape, found expression upon his countenance. He continued to glare in an attempt to intimidate them. When he failed, as they continued to tease him, he stalked out of the locker room leaving his friends behind.

He was in the hall when he stopped to share that glare with Piers Polkiss. The despicable Muggle in front of him made him angry. "Sod off, Polkiss, I'm just here for class and to see D. I have nothing to do with you."

Polkiss scowled and drew up to his full height in an attempt to intimidate. He realized it didn't work and was relieved from responding to his personal realization by the entrance of D. into the Youth Center.

D. stepped between them. "Chill. We need to focus on class now, not on shag possibilities."

Draco scowled at his friend and shook his head in disgust. _Yacky, D., could you get any grosser?_

Polkiss glared at Dudley and stomped away, joining in the lines forming for class warm-up. He made a special point of getting as far away as he could from that damned blond prat. The other side of the room wasn't far enough - UGH!

Dudley rolled his eyes at his friend Piers as he walked away, and then he turned to Draco and whispered, "As far as I could see there weren't very many changes last night." He gave Draco a significant look as they began working through their warm-up moves.

Draco nodded in response, showing he understood and turned his focus to their workout. As far as he was concerned, they could discuss last night's happenings later--maybe over lunch.

Draco loved coming here, in the very center of what he jokingly called Muggleville, for these martial arts classes. He remembered when Sev had first approached him with the idea. He had smirked at his godfather and joked, "Surely, Sev, you are jesting. UGH! You want me to go to martial arts classes with a bunch of Muggles? Are you mad?"

Ah, but his godfather had understood a side of him that he himself had never acknowledged until that first class. The movements and expression of aggression in an open environment conducive to personal growth had opened a whole new world to him. He had even found a new friend in a _very_ unexpected place.

Draco worked to pull his chi and focus to within his inner depths as he went through their basic warm-up movements. He listened to their group instructor as he went through the graceful movements. Sleek and powerful as a feline--_Icekat_.

Halfway through the day's class the sensei stopped and told everyone to stand in a circle. He then called students into the center in pairs to spar.

The first two combatants called were Draco and Vince. They faced off and began their attack and defensive moves.

* * *

Piers watched with a critical eye as the pair's movements gave the impression of being perfectly choreographed. His focus became intent on the blond within the circle. He hissed without thinking when Draco made a move that caused Vince to grunt in pain. 

_Sleek Perfection_ in movement . . .

_How does he do it?_ Piers wondered as he watched Draco's graceful moves. _He is the most genderfucked person I have ever met, yet, he is also the most _masculine_ guy in the room._ He squirmed in his effort to hide the fact that his thoughts traveled south giving rise to unrequited desires. He bit his lip and tried to steady his breathing which had sped up as the sparring match progressed.

_Surreal_ . . . Draco seemed to exist within the mists of existence and time . . .

Piers came out of his intense irrational reality of a dream briefly when Vince grunted aloud when he moved in on Draco.

Piers' eyes skimmed over Draco's red boots. _Where does someone find something like those red leather boots? How can he get away with wearing them instead of using the traditional soft kung fu styled shoes? And what about that thing in his hair? What is it supposed to be, some sort of crown or something? Is he a bloody Prince in disguise?_

He inhaled sharply.

Draco doved and swung around in a defensive move that knocked Vince on his back.

End of match.

Piers frowned as Draco grinned down at his friend and offered his hand to assist him getting up. They clapped each other on the back and made their bow of respect before leaving the circle.

Draco pulled his belt loose as he strode out of the circle and pulled his over jacket off in one smooth movement.

Piers swallowed as his gaze traveled over Draco's upper arms when he revealed a formfitting sleeveless tee beneath. His breath hitched and Piers decided to make an exit to the locker room--_now_.

* * *

Big D. looked at Draco across the table at the small cafe where they often frequented for a quick lunch. "Harry wasn't in his room when I left for my run this morning. When I got back home he was coming out of the loo." D. shrugged and asked, "Are you sure something was supposed to happen?" 

Draco nodded as he looked around the table and small cafe. He brought his focus back to his friend. "His sixteenth birthday is very significant. I went through a complete metamorphosis on my sixteenth birthday last month. Are you sure he didn't look any different?"

"Well . . . his hair seemed a little longer and he seemed a little taller, but all of that could just be that I haven't been paying much attention. What did you expect; him to sprout wings?"

Blaise laughed.

Dudley turned, arching brows in inquiry.

Blaise smirked as he shrugged. "You never know. That could be a possibility."

D. took a long sip of his Pepsi and asked thoughtfully, "What if you don't find out about this inheritance thing of his?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll find out what happened." Draco smirked and wagged his brows. "I have my ways you know."

D. frowned, took a bite of his hamburger, and then shook his head. "How will you find out if you aren't around him and what if nothing significant happened anyway? What if it was something minor like just being able to fly or run faster? How will you be able to know something like that?" D. knew he was asking crazy questions, but he really was trying to understand this magic stuff. He shook his head and then tensed.

Piers walked in.

"Damn," Dudley said under his breath and nodded slightly to his friend.

Piers made his way over to their table. Dudley noticed a slight ripple of energy pass around the table as he approached. He tried to ignore it. "Hey, Piers. Want to join?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?" Piers asked, and tipped his head towards the back to indicate he wanted to talk there.

"I 'spose..." Dudley stood, gave a slight shrug to Draco, and walked to the back booth with Piers. They sat in silence for a few moments while Piers seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

Finally Piers asked, "What's up with you lately, D.?"

"What do you mean?"

Piers leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "You spend way to much time with that click." He tilted his head towards the group of guys D. had been sitting with and stopped to observe that they were laughing about something as Draco did some sort of wonki thing with his hand. Piers arched his brow at that and returned his attention back to D. waiting for explaination.

"Piers, these guys started taking class with us. Why can't you just get along with them? They're just regular guys, you know."

Piers swallowed and whispered, "I can't." He looked down at the table and then back up.

D. inhaled sharply. "You're kidding me."

Piers shook his head.

"You've got to get past this, Piers. You know that don't you?"

Piers scowled and hissed, "_Sure_, its easy for you to say."

"That isn't why, Piers. It's because I think he likes someone else."

Piers shook his head and muttered, "Someone else? Who?"

A qulam journeyed under Dudley's skin and he bit his lip, refraining from answering.

Piers' eyes were pleaded for an answer.

At last Dudley sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure _who_ exactly," he lied to his friend. "I only know he insists on not going out with people who have asked him when I have been with him. That's really all I know." His eyes fell to the table. _You are a fucking liar, D._

Piers scowled and stood. "You still didn't answer my question, D. Maybe it 's _you_ he likes and you just don't want to tell me?"

D. scowled and shook his head. "You know I don't swing that way, Piers. Draco knows it, too. Besides, it isn't me."

They started walking back to the other table where Piers said his farewell to Dudley.

* * *

Draco watched Polkiss leave. He stood and strode through the door. "Polkiss." 

He stopped, back rigid and turned after a silent moment. "What?"

Draco tipped his head to the side. "Is there a problem?"

Piers' brow rose as he stared at Draco. He shook his head, more in annoyance than anything else. "What if there is? I don't see what it has to do with you."

Draco stepped closer and whispered, "But I _think_ it does have something to do with me."

Piers sneered and hissed, "Full of yourself, huh _batty boy_?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the derogatory name and stepped even closer. He was close enough to feel Piers' breath. It felt heated and came quicker as Draco looked into his brown eyes. He smirked and whispered, "Right back at you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not interested. That way your feelings can be spared so that you can move on. You know . . ." Draco allowed his voice to trail off as he sent his gaze lower and then up again to stop at Piers' lips. He shook his head firmly and then stepped back.

Quick hands reached and assisted his departure, pushing Draco roughly. Piers sneered as he projected his anger at the rejection, "You really like to _camp it up_, don't you?" His hands came up in anger again only to find themselves deflected this time.

Draco moved quick, hands expressing his anger. He flipped Piers and put him down, shoving his face on the pavement.

Piers squirmed in his effort to break free.

Dudley's voice cut through their expressions of combined anger . . .

"Dracoy, get off of him." Dudley and Vince stepped forward in an attempt to get through to Draco.

"Draco, let him go . . ." Vince said as he tried to get his friend's attention.

Draco twisted Piers' arm fiercely and pushed his knee harder into his lower back, grinding the other boy's hips and groin into the concrete.

Piers swore virulently.

Vince reached his hand out and grabbed Draco's shoulder and shook it. "Draco . . . _Icekat now_ . . ."

Furious, Draco froze in position. Finally he nodded and stood in slow motion.

Dudley helped Piers to stand.

"Fucking bitch..." Piers muttered under his breath.

Draco lunged.

Vince stopped him.

Draco sneered over his friend's shoulder. "Fucking wanker, you'd do well to stay away from me from now on." He gave Piers an expression of his best Malfoy Glare and flipped him the bird as his friends pooled around him in an effort to separate the combatants.

"I'll catch up to you later and let you know if there is anything new," Dudley said low just before he pulled Piers away. "Come on, Piers."

Draco nodded curtly and turned away as a limo pulled to the curb to pick them up. He sighed and opened the door without waiting for the chauffeur to get it for him.

"You Okay?" Vince asked once the limo had moved into the street.

Draco nodded as he stared out the window in anger.

_There will always be more . . ._

* * *

AN: The derogatory terms used within this fic are not meant to offend. I was merely attempting to express the deep anger and frustration of both Draco and Piers. 

_(LL sneaking in tightening and editing 1-17-08 ;o)_

* * *

**_Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog _book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either.


	2. Draco Comes to Number 4 Privet Drive

AN: **Please Note; WARNING**, this short fic contains implied SLASH and Strong Language. Rated M/R.

This is Segment Three in my ongoing Prequel of _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. It is just a group of short drabbles that bring together the characters featured in that fic. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

Summary: Draco . . . _T_he _T_hreaded _C_onnections of our lives often take us to surprising places to encounter new experiences and people.

* * *

_**Draco Comes to Number 4 Privet Drive . . . **_

Dudley stood in front of the counter at the food court at Surrey's newest mega mall, _WestSurrey Center_ and frowned. He then smirked and said to his friend in a joking voice, "Tell me again, _D._, why are we eating fast food, _again_?" Dudley eyed the cute little redhead behind the counter as he spoke. He turned to his friend and smirked as he waited for an answer.

The tall silver blond young man standing next to him rolled his sterling eyes at the redhead behind the counter. "Because, _D._, I'm off to Neverland tomorrow and they don't have french fries there. By the way, haven't I told you before not to call me D.?"

Dudley smirked again.

The redhead behind the counter looked at them with confusion. She decided to take control of the situation. "Will this be for here or to go?"

Draco leaned forward resting his hands on the counter, gave her a beautiful smile, and asked in his smoothest drawl, "I don't know, do you _deliver_?"

Her cheeks became as red as her hair as her large brown eyes stared at the blond Adonis before her.

Dudley laughed and playfully punched Draco. "Don't mind my friend, Draco, he's suffering from potential french fry withdrawal. We'll eat here in the courtyard."

She nodded nervously and took their orders amidst much blushing and fumbling through her routine.

As they sat down in a corner booth D. said, "You shouldn't tease like that Draco. You set that poor girl's heart in such a flutter she couldn't focus. It's plain to see that as long as you are around, girls will never even see me." He finished off his comment with a sad puppy dog look at his friend.

Draco grinned and bit into his french fry with gusto. "Teasing, my friend, is fun. Besides I have a hunch that when your true love comes along, she won't give me a second glance."

"Like that will ever happen," Dudley said as he reached for his Pepsi. He sighed and shook his head, thinking about girls. One brief fling in his life was all he could count so far. The future seemed extremely bleak to him.

Draco studied his friend's suddenly melancholy countenance. "D., I really mean that you know. Come on man, we are only sixteen, chill and enjoy while you can."

Dudley finally came back to the present from his thoughts and nodded. He took a bite of his hamburger and watched as Draco continued to eat his fries. He was enjoying his own fries when he decided that he should tell Draco the latest news on Harry. He cleared his throat in an effort to get Draco's attention from studying a black haired bloke across the way.

Draco didn't hear him.

Dudley turned and looked two tables over, and then he shook his head. _Black messy hair . . . come on Draco admit it . . . _He kicked his friend under the table to get his attention.

Sterling eyes turned to him with a glare.

"I just thought, you should know that when Harry left for the Burrow the other day he left some of his personal things at the house."

Draco's brow rose. "What? Is he coming back before he catches the train?"

"No. It looked like just some books and old homework. The thing is," he said, "Harry usually takes _everything_ when he leaves. You know, strips his room completely."

Draco frowned down at his hamburger as he wondered what was going on with the-boy-who-lived. This Watcher business was difficult during the summer. It was hard enough he had come to learn that his visions and training were focused directly to Harry Potter. Keeping an eye on someone who was supposed to be your enemy was a tremendous task. He sighed in frustration. _Maybe it'll be easier at Hogwarts._

"I was thinking," Dudley said. "Maybe you'd like to come over to the house and take a look at it. You know, see what's there. Maybe you would understand something that I don't."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad's out of town again and mum has her Garden Club thing this afternoon. She probably won't be home 'til late. They usually do a covered dish thing. She left me food in the fridge for later." He arched a brow as he watched his friend think through the opportunity.

Finally, Draco nodded. "We can go after I check out that Muggle shop that I like."

Dudley nodded and they spent the rest of their eating time studying the people who passed by. He took note in the fact when Draco saw someone who caught his eye, they always had black hair and the same body type of his cousin Harry. He filed the information away for later.

* * *

Once they finished eating and Draco's shopping,they headed to the parking area to meet up with Draco's limo. Draco handed his purchases to his driver. "I'm going to D.'s house. I'll call you on the Muggle phone when I'm ready for you to pick me up." 

The driver nodded as Draco sat on the back of D.'s cycle. They took off for Privet Drive.

When D. guided his cycle around the corner onto Privet Drive, the first face he encountered was the frowning countenance of Piers Polkiss. He felt Draco stiffen up behind him as his friend braced for conflict.

he coasted into the driveway and nodded at Piers.

Draco got off the back.

"Hey, Piers," Dudley said, trying to make his voice light and friently. "What cha doing?"

Piers nodded in greeting, but then turned to Draco with a sneer on his face. He still hadn't gotten over Draco putting his face and other parts of his anatomy into the pavement. He glared at him, and then turned back to D. "Malcolm and I wondered if you'd want to go to the mall. You know, last minute freedom before going back to Smeltings."

"No thanks. We actually just came from there. We're going to hang here for awhile." Dudley didn't ask Piers to join them because of their plans to go through Harry's things.

Piers scowled but nodded, and then turned to Malcolm. "Let's go."

Malcolm pulled his eyes away from Draco. "_Who was that_?" He hissed at Piers as they walked down the short driveway to the sidewalk.

Piers growled and shook his head. "He's a genderfucked prat, that's who." He gave one last glare to Draco.

"Should I tell him I heard?" Draco hissed.

D. shook his head once they were inside the house. "Do you think he'll ever get over you? You're such a heart breaker, Draco."

Draco shrugged in response as he looked around at D's home.

"Harry's room is this way." He led the way up the stairs and turned towards the end of the hall where the smallest bedroom was located. He opened the door, and then suddenly realized Draco was staring at the locks on the door. He shook his head. "Dad used to lock him in. He doesn't anymore because Lupin and a couple of other wizards threatened him at the beginning of the summer. I think Dad leaves the locks on now just to remind Harry that he could still lock him in."

Draco nodded through his frown. _Well . . . locks don't work on Harry anymore anyway._ He already knew enough about Harry's family to know Harry hadn't been treated well by them. He'd been very surprised when he and D. became friends through the intervention of his godfather, Severus Snape. On the other hand, they both had something in common, making Harry's life miserable. Draco knew he was just as guilty of that as Harry's family was.

Draco looked around the small room, and then walked to Harry's desk. He waved his hand over the items which included some old text books and souvenir bric-a-brac that came from Hogsmeade.

"What was that?" Dudley asked.

"I was checking for charms he may have put on everything. Very Gryffindor of him to not put a jinx on them for the person who touched them without permission."

Dudley arched his brow at that comment.

Draco turned back to the stack of books before him. It was the usual, old class textbooks, the copy of the _Quibbler_ that had featured his interview and some old quills. Draco picked up the _Quibbler_ and studied the cover.

"I read the interview," Dudley said, moving closer to see. "You know, the one about Harry. I even told mum to read it."

Draco nodded, and then returned the magazine to the desk to continue on his search. He frowned when he saw what was on the bottom of the stack. _Quidditch Through the Ages_, by Kennilworthy Whisp. He picked it up, and then he sat on Harry's bed. "Why would he leave this here?" His voice came out in a strained whisper as he studied the book in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Dudley frowned, and then at the book.

Draco looked up at his confused friend. "Quidditch. Harry loves quidditch. Why would he leave a book that is about his life's passion here where he won't have it all term. Maybe he plans to come back, but I doubt it. This is the only thing that I really see that I don't understand why he left it here. Everything else is just old text books and odds and ends of stuff he has."

"Harry plays quidditch?" He had read through parts of the book and wondered how someone could stay on a broom while making some of the moves illustrated in the book.

Draco nodded vaguely and said, as though in another world, "He was the youngest seeker in 100 years at Hogwarts during our first year." He thought vaguely that he was quoting something but his mind didn't make the connection to what or where the idea of a quote came to him from. He looked up to D. and continued, "Harry loves quidditch," he said again to emphasis the point. He opened the book and pointed to the pages as he continued, "See how the pages are worn on the corners? He has read this book many times. Why would he suddenly decide to leave it here?"

Dudley shrugged. "No clue."

"Yeah. My point exactly." Draco stood and looked around the room. He walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Empty. He began pulling drawers open--all empty. It was as though the items on the desk had been left there with purpose . . .

Realization began to seep into his confusion. "Bugger," Draco whispered as his gaze went back to the desk. He smirked. Then he laughed and sat on the bed once more.

"What's so funny?" Dudley asked.

Draco shook his head with a grin. "Don't you see?"

Dudley arched his brows and waited for Draco to tell him what the hell was going on.

Draco laughed once more and shook his head. "He left that stuff on purpose. You were supposed to look through it and read it. He wants you to _know_." Draco's expression changed into a smirk as he whispered, "How very _Slytherin_ of you, Potter." His gaze did another turn around the small room. This time it stopped at Harry's pillow. For some unknown reason he reached out and picked it up. Underneath it they found a single black phoenix feather. Draco's brow rose.

Dudley reached for it.

"_No!_" Draco said quickly as he stopped his hand. Draco did a magickal scan on the feather the same way he did the items on the desk. "It's okay now. I just needed to check to make sure it isn't a portkey."

Dudley groaned and nodded. He'd used a portkey with Draco earlier this month and did not like the feeling of traveling that way. He reached out and picked up the black feather. It was as soft as silk. His eyes went to Draco'. "I think you should take this." He held the feather out to Draco and waited for him to take it.

Draco arched a brow at his friend and looked down at the feather. He knew that a phoenix feather could be very valuable, but that wasn't why he had an interest in it. He slowly reached his out and watched as D. placed it in his hand.

A lightening bolt of expressive energy went up his arm and spread throughout his body when the feather touched his sensitive palm. "Wow!" In his whole life, he had never experienced such a feeling--even when dealing with magic.

Dudley arched his brow. "I guess it spoke to you?" He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

Draco swallowed and nodded as his eyes fell to the black feather in his hand. His fingers closed around its softness in an act of protection. He asked himself, _What now?_

* * *

Piers Polkiss heard the sound of voices coming from D.'s backyard. That answered the question of why D. hadn't answered the doorbell. Piers had told his mind not to 'go there' when he thought of D. alone with Draco. He bit his lip and jerked his head to the back gate so that Malcolm would understand. 

He pushed the gate open just as D. laughed and roared, "Aww, Kat, you've got more in you than that!"

Laughter sounded throughout the yard as Draco replied, "Slytherin's don't show . . . all of their cards at once . . . "

Piers stopped in his tracks when he saw Draco. The blond Adonis was shirtless, showing off his well defined upper torso and an awesome tattoo on his shoulder blade depicting an ice dagger with a lightening bolt on the silver and gold hilt entwined with the head of a stag whose antlers carried small images of lilies upon each prong. Piers' breath hitched at the beautiful sight before him.

D. did a drop and roll to avoid Draco and came up with an arched brow when he noticed Piers' presence.

Draco turned to see what had distracted him from their playful sparring.

Piers vaguely heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

Malcolm was entranced.

Jealousy bludgeoned him in the gut.

Draco smirked, walked over to the round patio table, picked up his water and took a long drink. He finished, and then smirked at Piers once more. "I figured you had moved on, Piers." He gazed with a lurid scan at Malcolm as he spoke.

Piers bristled and hissed, "Fucking bitch . . . " He moved to lunge at Draco.

Dudley stepped between them and said firmly, "That's enough Piers. Draco is my guest and I expect you to chill if you're going to be here, too."

Piers turned angry eyes to his friend and asked, "Why do you keep doing this D.?" He could feel those sterling eyes on him as he asked his question. He tried to ignore the powerful sensations he experienced from them.

Draco chuckled. "Perhaps he wants to join in, D. You know, for the opportunity to get all _sweaty_ before going off to Smeltings."

"Draco...don't." D. shook his head to emphasize his point.

Draco smiled sweetly, tilted his head and said teasingly, "I won't hurt him." He paused and raked his eyes over Piers once more. "Unless . . . he wants me to . . . _of course_."

"Dammit, Draco . . . "

"Aw, cum on D. Let us have some last minute holiday fun." Draco's voice varied in inflection to stress his point.

Dudley stood, like a pillar glaring at him.

Draco pouted.

"Fuck it, Kat." Dudley shook his head harshly and said, "As long as you promise me you won't hurt him and he is agreeable."

Piers glared at D. "What," he asked, "makes you so sure that _I won't hurt him_?" He turned his glare to Draco as he finished speaking. They had not had the opportunity to spar in class, this would be their first time.

Draco made kissing noises at him.

Malcolm sat in a patio chair and watched the whole exchange between them completely mesmerized.

"Okay, promise me, no death." Dudley threw a pointed look at Draco.

Draco smiled, took some more water, and then nodded. He walked into the middle of the yard and faced Piers. His held his hand up and crooked his finger at him, signaling he was ready.

Piers glowered, pulled himself up to his full height, and strode to the center of the yard. He took the beginning stance.

"My backyard--my rules," Dudley said. "Begin now."

Draco had studied Piers in class. That was the reason that he held back. He knew that Piers always made the first move. Today was no exception. He smiled as he deflected the move and decided that he would allow this to continue until he was bored. His sterling eyes watched for Piers' next move.

Piers moved in then stepped aside to throw Draco off. He failed. His grunt of pain and surprise filled the back yard. He was sure they had not covered that move in class. He intensified his purpose.

Bodies slammed to the ground.

Grunts of exertion and pain filled the back yard as twilight set in.

D.udley stood and lit some yard torches to keep the darkness at bay.

Draco smiled at the effect. "Just like home."

Piers gritted his teeth as the flickering flames sent a flash of luminous light onto Draco's hair causing it to shimmer more then usual. He attacked with fierceness.

Dudley stood up from his chair as he noticed an increase in intensity of the duel.

Draco smiled wickedly as he deflected Piers' move at the same time as he took him down.

This time Piers was ready for him and swept his leg out and around.

Draco found it necessary to go on the defensive once more.

Petunia Dursley chose that moment to arrive home. She found two bruised and sweaty guys in heated combat in her well manicured back yard. She looked around at the scene before her unnoticed by the combatants and her son. She inhaled sharply and said loudly, "_Dudley_!"

Dudley turned to see his mother standing within the light shining in the open doorway.

Draco had stopped when he heard the voice of parental authority. The bad thing about that was that even though he had Piers in a hold, Piers didn't stop his side of the duel.

Piers flipped Draco and sat on his hips as he looked down into his sterling eyes with triumph. He forced his body down fiercely as he smirked at Draco, and then he leaned in close and whispered, "Just where you should be, _bitch_." He sent his tongue out and licked Draco's jaw.

That was the last straw. Fierceness became unleashed. Draco forgot his promise to Dudley and with a mighty feline roar, he flipped Piers and began hitting him with his fists once Piers was under the very angry Draconis _Icekat_ Malfoy.

Dudley jumped into the fray to try to save both of his friends.

Petunia began screaming; thus, drawing the attention of the neighbors.

Mrs. Busybody's husband from next door came through the gate to see what all of the yelling was about. He was stunned to see three young men fighting in the Dursley's quiet back yard. He whistled sharply; finally succeeding in getting the attention of the combatants. He glared at all of them, even when he realized that one of them was Dudley Dursley. He turned and asked, "Are you alright, Petunia?"

Petunia Dursley's eyes went to her son who now stood between his friends. She frowned. He had acquired a split lip in his effort to break up the fight. Her gaze landed on the young man to Dudley's right. She frowned and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry about the shock you received. We promised D. it wouldn't get out of control. Please don't be angry with him about this."

"Draco, I could have stopped you sooner." He looked at Piers who now sported a fat lip and black eye from Draco's fists. He sighed. "You should not have done that, Piers. Heck, it'd make me mad if you did that to me. Unsporting."

"Humph!" Piers growled, but then looked at Petunia Dursley. "I'm sorry about upsetting you ma'am." He then turned to Draco and said, "This isn't over, _yet_."

Draco responded by arching a blond brow at him.

Dudley put his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him toward the house. "Come on," he said, "you need to get cleaned up." He looked at his mum and she nodded.

* * *

Malcolm left with Piers as Mr. Busybody turned to Petunia. "Is everything under control, Petunia?" 

She nodded.

"I'm sure Vernon will be very unhappy to hear about this when he gets home," he said.

Petunia met Dudley's gaze, and then turned to their neighbor. "Please let me take care of telling him. He may not like hearing it from a neighbor instead of me." She waited for him to respond.

Mr. Busybody looked from her to the two young men who had stopped just this side of the door. He studied Dudley and then turned back to Petunia and nodded. "If you say so, Petunia."

She nodded.

He exited through the gate.

Petunia turned to her son and arched a brow at him.

Dudley gave her a slight shrug and led his limping friend into the house. "Draco, why didn't you tell me he got you so bad?" He frowned as he led Draco to a kitchen chair and pulled it out for him to sit in.

Draco shook his head with a groan. "Because then _he_ would have known." He hissed as Petunia put an ice pack on his eye.

Petunia began to pull an odd assortment of supplies out of the cupboard and line them up on the counter. She then started placing them in a pot on the stove one ingredient at a time.

Draco's uninjured brow rose when he saw one of the ingredients she added. Once everything was in the pot, she lowered the flame and turned to the sink to collect some water in a bowl. She pulled a cloth out of a drawer and began to clean his cuts. The pot began to boil.

Draco opened his mouth to say something . . .

Petunia said, "Dudley, keep an eye on the pot and stir it counter clockwise."

Dudley nodded and went to the stove.

Draco studied the woman who was taking care of him.

Petunia looked up at the clock. "It's time to turn the flame off. Then set it in the sink."

Dudley complied, and then came back to the table to check up on Draco.

Petunia said to Draco, "That 'll take a while to cool, then we can put it on your cuts. It'll help them heal faster."

Draco nodded and then gave D. a look. He inhaled and whispered, "I can cool it down."

Petunia's chin came up as she studied him. Long minutes seemed to pass, and then she stood, put the tincture into a bowl and brought it to Draco.

He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

She nodded.

Focusing on the bowl, he placed bruised and cut hands on either side. In just a few moments, the tincture was cool enough to use.

Dudley swallowed as he observed the interaction between his friend and his mum. It raised questions in his mind; but mostly it raised a sense of comfort. His mum was okay with him being friends with a wizard. He sat and watched as she nursed Draco's injuries.

_Thus . . . Draconis _Icekat_ Malfoy was introduced to Privet Drive._

* * *

**_Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL_**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: The scene in the kitchen between Draco and Petunia seems to fall into place when I remembered that D. told his mum to read the article in the Quibbler. Petunia knew that Draco was a wizard by his name - Malfoy. She trusts her son to make the right decision about whether to be friends with the son of a Death Eater. Besides that, in my fic she knows that it was Severus Snape who pulled Dudley out of his post dementor depression. 

The derogatory terms used within this fic are not meant to offend. I was merely attempting to express the deep anger and frustration of both Draco and Piers.

**_Review Response_** . . . Thanks to everyone who reviewed Segment One; _Perspectives; Draco v Piers, _of this little series of drabbles. I admit I wasn't sure if I should continue on in this thread; however, sometimes my _muses_ are the ones calling all of the shots. I hope you enjoy this segment. Blessings to all of my readers. LL

_(LL sneaking in tightening and editing 1-17-08 ;o)_

All reviews always welcome- Gratitude Springs Eternal.

* * *

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog _book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either. 


	3. Simplified Travel

AN: **Please Note; WARNING**, this short fic contains implied SLASH and Strong Language. Rated M/R.

This is Segment Four in my ongoing Prequel of _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. It is just a group of short drabbles that bring together the characters featured in that fic. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

Summary: Draco . . . _T_he _T_hreaded _C_onnections of our lives often take us to surprising places to encounter new experiences and people.

* * *

_**Perspectives; Draco v Piers  
by imLittleLily**_

**_Simplified _**_**Travel in the Wizarding World . . . **_

Draco _Icekat_ Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, leaned back in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. Tday he was on his way to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat in the same compartment. They had their heads bent over a tome; _Simplified Travel in the Wizarding World_, by Myra Wicket d'Arc.

Vince looked up at Draco. "Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, how do we even know if it'll work?"

"What, you think it won't work because he is a Muggle?"

Vince nodded.

Greg agreed with him.

Draco shook his head. "I already . . . "

The compartment door slid open and Pansy's voice interrupted their conversation, "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy, why are you interrupting us? I already told you we're having some _guy_ time and don't want to be disturbed." He had closed the book, title down, on his lap so she was unable to see what they were reading.

Pansy pouted and replied in a whiny voice, "But I'm _so_ bored without you."

"Well," he said, "go be bored somewhere else. _Now_." He scowled and set his jaw into tight line to express his immobility over the issue of her staying.

She pouted again and flounced out to find entertainment with someone else.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood. He walked the short distance to the sliding door and looked out into the narrow corridor. His gaze landed on Potter. He sneered at him and then slid the door closed. Once it was closed, he place a personal ward and silencing charm on it. He turned back to his friends to see their arched brows. Draco gave an easy smile reserved for close mates. "I 've been working on personal wards. I found one that can't be breached without my knowledge or blood. Makes for excellent privacy."

Vince nodded, and then opened the book to the page they had been examining before being interrupted. "Draco, do you really think this'll work?" He asked as he motioned to the page.

"Yes, in fact I'd like to set up more than one. That way he'll be able to travel at will whenever we need him to. What I started to say before we were interrupted, is that I 've already used a portkey with him."

Vince's brow rose. "You didn't say anything about that before."

"Yeah, I know. I did it as sort of a test, you know, to see if it would work. Since it did, I've been researching portals and portkeys. He didn't like the portkey experience. Personally, I don't blame him. The bad thing about portkeys, anyway, is they can be traced by the Ministry. Portals, however, are pretty much ignored."

Greg asked, "If it works, what are we going to use it for?"

Draco shrugged. "Any travel between Hogwarts and his school or home. I'd even like to clear him into Diagon Alley."

Vince grinned at that.

Draco responded with a nod. "He'd be able to come to Hogsmeade on the weekends and spend time with us."

Greg snorted. "Oh really, how will you keep him from being _recognized_?"

"Glamour Charm," Vince answered.

"Yeah," Draco answered. "So what do you guys think? Are you in?"

They both nodded with sly Slytherin grins added into the agreement.

"Excellent," Draco said. He pulled some parchment out of his bag and conjured a small table. They spent the rest of their journey on the Hogwarts Express working out areas of placement, and the necessary equations and rune spell work that would help them accomplish their goal.

* * *

Dudley stood outside of the main hall at Smeltings with his mum and dad saying goodbye to them. Since he had been away so much throughout the summer, Vernon Dursley had insisted on driving him to school for the new term. Dudley felt strange today. It was the first time since starting Smeltings that he had a strange sense of separation from his family when it was time for them to part. _Weird_, he thought as Petunia worked to straighten his tie.

"Mum," he said, pulling away from her, "don't do that. I'm going to take it off just as soon as I get to my dorm anyway." He looked at his watch. "You should probably be going, it's almost time for me to be in the dining hall."

Petunia patted him one last time. "You'll call if you need anything, right?"

He nodded.

Vernon grunted at him in farewell and pulled Petunia away to start walking back to the car.

Dudley leaned back against the building and watched them.

"Aww, are you going to miss them?"

Dudley turned to see Piers Polkiss standing close by with a sneer on his bruised face. He shook his head. "It isn't what you think. I was actually trying to figure my dad out. Sometimes he's just too weird." He shrugged , pulled his bag over his shoulder and started to the dorm. "Probably shouldn't bother--trying to figure parents... You going to hall?" He had no intention of going to the opening dinner feast this year. He was sure it would be boring.

"Nope." Piers fell into step with him.

Dudley glanced at him. He was sure Piers was still angry about his fight with Draco. He was definitely wearing his battle badges today. His upper lip was still swelled and split and he had a beautiful shiner. The facial wounds were not the only thing; Piers' hands bore cuts and bruised knuckles.

"Yes," Piers said. "I'm still mad at that fucked up bitch, Draco, but why should it interfere with a lifelong friendship?"

Dudley stopped on the sidewalk and turned to Piers. "Well, to begin with, he isn't a bitch. Then there's the fact he's my friend. If you expect _us_ to remain friends you're just going to have to accept that." He held up his hand to stop Piers' protest and continued, "I like hanging out with Draco. Get over it. Since you and I are roommates, this could become a problem if you don't - _just get over it_." He finished speaking with a stubborn glare.

Piers returned the glare. Finally, after long minutes he said, "You just don't get it do you?"

"Fuck it, Piers. Yes, I do get it. You have the hots for him and you haven't even come out of the closet. What _you_ don't get, is that he doesn't feel the same way about you. These things happen--don't tell me that I don't understand. Remember Bree?" D. swallowed. He did not like to think about the girl who had split him into pieces because she didn't like the fact that he enjoyed boxing. She had expected him to give up something that he loved doing. He just couldn't do it. Boxing had opened a whole new world of possibilities for him. They had parted over their differences and it had not been easy for him because she was his _first_ love.

"This is different," Piers insisted with a glare.

"Well, I guess this means that it is going to be a long term."

"Gentlemen."

Dudley turned to see his boxing couch studying them. "Hello, sir," he said as he tried to smooth his angry countenance out to be expressionless. He failed.

Coach Glover looked from Dudley's angry face to the battle marred face of Piers. His brow rose and he asked, "Is there a problem?"

Piers flinched at that question.

"Not really, sir. Piers and I are just having a discussion about a mutual friend."

Piers tossed him a glare.

Coach Glover caught the look and asked Piers as he motioned to his face, "What happened, Polkiss?"

Dudley bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for Piers to say what had happened.

Piers looked from Coach Glover to D. He shook his head slightly, and then turned back to Coach. "I encountered someone who is better than I am at marshal arts, sir. D. had nothing to do with it."

Dudley arched a brow and cleared his throat.

Coach studied them both. He realized that he would get no more information from them. "Very well then. Take your personal effects to your dorm and go the Hall. I'll see you there. There'll be an announcement about the team tonight, I expect you both to be there for it."

DUdley grumbled within his head, _Fuck . . ._ Outwardly he nodded and turned to walk to their dorm. He tried to ignore Piers.

"_Mutual friend_?" Piers growled at him as he stopped him from walking forward.

Dudley looked down at Piers' hand on his arm and jerked away. "What did you want me to say? _Piers is sexually frustrated and so we are fighting about it_? I already said that you should get over it. Think about it. You won't see Draco again until next summer break. That gives you plenty of time."

Piers snorted and shook his head. "I give up. Like I said before, you just don't get it."

"Yeah, it is going to be a long term."

They made their way to their dorm in silence.

* * *

Draco slipped out of his dorm room undercover of darkness and made his way up to the owlery to send a message to Dudley about his newest idea. He smirked as he tied the message to Horus' leg. "Hi ya Horus, please take this to D. I know it's difficult, but please try to remain unseen. He's at his school now. Hang around for a response, okay?" 

Horus ruffled his feathers and glared at him for making such suggestions about an assignment being difficult or remaining unseen. He took off in a flurry of feathers to further show his irritation.

Draco shook his head as he watched Horus fly up and out of the owlery tower. He sighed and turned to leave the owlery as his mind traveled to earlier that evening when he and the Black Snakes had gotten together in his dorm . . .

_Blaise grinned and arched his brow as he asked, "You are going to do - What?_

_Draco handed him the note he had written._

_Blaise read . . . _

_D._

_I have progressed travel plans and have come up with an excellent solution. Meet me this Sat. at Harry's Bar & Restaurant; _12 Newerne St., Gloucestershire GL15 5RF _at 11:30 am._

_Icekat_

_"Damn, Draco. Aren't you being just a bit bold?" Blaise asked because he was amazed that Draco would even think of doing such a thing._

_Draco shrugged and replied, "I think that it's excellent practice for all of us in developing wards and portals. I know we don't really study them in-depth here at Hogwarts, but it'll come in handy when this war progresses. Why wait until then?"_

_"But portals from a Muggle school?"_

_Draco smirked in amusement. "Sure. I 've learned a blood ward. This is just the next step. I can key the portals to his blood, no one else will be able to come through."_

_Blaise picked up the calculations that Draco, Greg and Vince had come up with when they were on the Express earlier that day. He sat down on Draco's bed and read through them. He muttered something under his breath and stood and went to Draco's desk to get his Arithmancy book._

_Draco looked at him with an arched brow._

_Blaise responded by saying, "Just a sec." He began flipping through the pages, and then writing after he found the page he was looking for._

_Justin Finch-Fletchley looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on. He made a motion with his hand and Blaise skipped ahead on the page._

_Draco bent over the book. _

_Vince reached for a butterbeer. "What are you guys coming up with?"_

_Blaise smiled. "This." He held the parchment up that he had been working on. _

_Vince looked it over, and then grinned. He looked at Draco. "That is what we were missing."_

_Draco nodded. _

Draco came back to the present and transformed into his animagus form--_Icekat,_ and then he ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. He smiled a cat smile as he felt the adrenalin rush he always felt when he experienced the freedom of being a large white snow panther.

* * *

Dudley was out for a very late night stroll, well past curfew, when he was suddenly surprised by the arrival of Horus, Draco's eagle owl. He looked around him as the owl came down and landed on his shoulder. There was no one around.

_It's one thirty in the morning, D. of course there's no one around,_ he scolded himself in his mind. He took the note from Horus and sat at one of the outside picnic tables to read what Draco had sent him. His brow rose when he saw that Draco wanted to meet him. Harry's Bar & Restaurant--very funny.

Classes resumed the next day at Smeltings. D. found himself going through the motions of trying to get back into the routine. He also had meetings about his Proctor responsibilities and the boxing team. Smeltings had instigated some new policies for the boxing team this year. It meant more matches; matches that would actually take them to towns where they had never gone to before. He had noticed that one such town was not that far from Hogwarts--_humm_.

The other issue he had to deal with was Piers. He arrived in the Geometry classroom to find that several of the other blokes on campus were discussing Piers' battle wounds and how he had gotten them.

" . . . some fuckin street . . . " Piers' voice trailed off when he looked up and saw Dudley glaring at him. He swallowed and said, "Hey, D."

The other blokes involved with the conversation studied the expression they saw on his face. One of them, Bill Cameron, asked, "What's wrong, D?"

Furious, Dudley responded, "_Piers_ is what is wrong. I don't know what he's told you, but he was in a martial arts duel at my house when his face was messed up." Dudley stepped closer to Piers' desk. "Should I tell them what _really_ happened?"

Piers sneered. "Maybe you don't _know_ what really happened, D."

Dudley snorted and shoved at the backpack on Piers' desk. "You're really pushing it, Piers. I do know what happened. Maybe you should remember we have to share a dorm. Leave Draco out of your bad mouthing or it'll be _knock for six _for Piers Polkiss. _Get it_?"

Their professor chose that moment to arrive in the classroom.

Everyone became silent.

With a final glare to Piers, Dudley walked toward the front of the classroom to find an empty seat. If he was in the front, he wouldn't have to look at Piers during class.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. By 8:00 that evening Dudley was ready to throttle his roommate. Instead, he sat in the library and penned a note to Draco.

_Icekat,_

_Hope things are going better for you there then it is here. I was wondering if you know any easy jinxes that you could teach a Muggle--just kidding. PP is driving me crazy. A good right hook just doesn't seem to be good enough for him._

_About Sat. I have a meeting with the boxing team at 11:00. We better make it for 2:00. Don't worry, you can still get french fries._

_Later,_

_D._

Dudley looked at the note and wondered how he was going to get it to Draco. He sighed and put it in the back of his History book and started packing all of his stuff in his bag. It was time for him to make his Proctor rounds for the evening.

* * *

Saturday afternoon at precisely 1:50 pm the door to Harry's Bar & Restaurant opened and a tall silver blond Adonis entered. The waitresses within the establishment went into Mafted Mode. Draco smiled and requested a table for two.

Wearing disappointment on her face, she led him to a back booth. "Will this do?"

Draco gave her a friendly smile. "Yes, thank you. I'm expecting a friend, a tall guy with dark hair. When he gets here would you bring him back?"

She smiled and nodded. "Would you like to order something to drink before he gets here?"

Draco nodded and said, "A Pepsi would be fine."

She nodded once more and turned to go get it for him.

When Draco sat down he scanned the restaurant. It wasn't very busy, only a few patrons were in for a late lunch. He liked the idea of the back booth. _I'll have to put a silencing charm around us. Thank Merlin for wandless magick._ He studied the menu while he waited.

Dudley came in looking very much harried.

Draco arched a brow at him as the hostess brought him back to the booth.

As he sat down she asked him if he would like something to drink. He nodded and replied, "A Pepsi."

As soon as she left, Draco asked, "What's wrong?"

Dudley opened his mouth to answer but was cut off . . .

"D. what the . . . " Piers Polkiss stood at their booth. He glared at Draco.

Draco sat up straight and returned the sentiment.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked, voice edged with anger. "Are you following me, Polkiss?"

Piers arched his brow at the question and sneered. "I wanted to know why you refused to go to the game with Cameron. I guess I should've known you were meeting _batty boy_."

Dudley growled and stepped closer.

The waitress arrived with his Pepsi. She looked fearfully between them as she set the drink on the table.

Dudley glannced at Draco who had a strange look on his face as he studied Piers. "What?" he mouthed and arched his brow slightly at him in questioning.

Draco gave a vague nod.

At that moment, another waitress tried to come around them to take an order of lunch to the patrons who were three tables over.

Lithe fingers made a subtle move . . .

Piers found himself covered with two plates of spaghetti and a basket of garlic bread.

The tray and plates clattered loudly as they fell to the floor.

Piers swore virulently, "Fuck! . . . stupid bitch!"

The waitress, who had been carrying the lunches, began apologizing profusely as the manager came from the back to settle the uproar that Piers was making about the mess on his new white shirt.

Dudley sat and observed the clash between Piers and the waitress with a look of amusement.

Piers noticed Dudley's look of amusement and became angrier.

The manager, in an attempt to separate everyone, led him to the office in an effort to calm him and take him away from the patrons who came to Harry's for a quite lunch.

Calm descended on the restaurant when Piers exited to the back office.

"You helped with that didn't you?" Dudley asked, keeping his voice low.

Draco gave him a look of Slytherin innocence.

Dudley snorted softly.

Their waitress approached them to take their orders. Draco smiled at her and asked, "Is Nan okay?"

Their waitress, whose name was Cindi, nodded at him. "She will be, 'cept it'll come from her tips."

Draco arched a brow and then glanced at D. briefly.

He nodded.

Draco leaned forward on his elbows. "I'd like to see her sometime before we leave. Would you tell her, please?"

Cindi nodded, and then took their lunch orders.

Once she had left again Dudley shook his head, and said with a smirk, "I'll pitch in. It was worth every pound."

Draco grinned. He glanced around the restaurant and said softly, "I have a muted silencing charm on the booth. Everyone can hear that we are talking but not what we are saying."

"What did you want to see me about. Hopefully it isn't portkeys."

"No," Draco said as he pulled some notes from his inside pocket. "We've worked out a different system of traveling for you. It'll take awhile to pull it all together, but eventually we'll set up portals at Privet Drive, Smeltings and in the forest outside Hogsmeade."

Dudley leaned forward and looked at the parchments.

Draco pointed to the the one on the right . "We'll need to decide specific locations before any rune or spell work is done. For example, at Smeltings, someplace that doesn't get a lot of student traffic would be best."

"Yeah, okay. I get it and can think of at least three possible places. Do you think indoor or out would be best?"

"We'll let you decide," Draco said. "Maybe to begin we can start with outside--that way you can take your cycle through."

"Well, at Smeltings, there are two alleys," Dudley said thoughtfully. "One behind the gym and the other behind the kitchens. They're both busy for different reasons, but the one behind the kitchen is actually more private. Since I am a Procter, I have access to delivery schedules. We would be able to work around them. The other thing about the alley being busy is if I do happen to go back there, it'll only be seen to have something to do with my Proctor duties."

Draco made some notes and said, "Okay then. The best time to put them in place is nighttime. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah." Dudley said nodding, and then looked up to see Cindi and Nan returning with their lunches. He smiled at the nervous waitress and moved the parchments to the side to make room for their plates.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out some money and said to Nan, "I wanted to make sure you weren't held responsible for the flying spaghetti. Here's twenty-five pounds to cover the cost."

Nan looked surprised . "That isn't necessary. Sometimes I'm just so clumsy."

"Not this time though. Besides that prat was harassing my friend here. You actually did us a favor."

Cindi laughed. She looked at her friend and said, "That is true. I saw him."

Dudley nodded when she looked to him for confirmation.

Nan looked down at the money and bit her lip.

Draco smiled and said, "You actually helped to make our afternoon go smoother. I don't know how we would have gotten away from him without your help."

Finally, Nan whispered, "Thank you." She blushed and picked up the money.

"Anytime." Dudley and Draco both nodded.

Cindy smiled at her friend and pulled her away all the while whispering to her.

Dudley began to eat and said as if their conversation had not been interrupted or taken a different direction, "Between midnight and five is the best time. The first scheduled delivery is at five."

Draco wrote that in his notes. "Fine. What I'll do is; the forest will be first, Smeltings second and then Privet Drive."

* * *

The fall afternoon suddenly brightened when the silvery blond hair of Draco Malfoy came out into the otherwise dim landscape outside of Harry's Bar & Restaurant. 

"So this is the genderfucked prat that D. is spending all of his time with."

Draco arched brows at the person who stepped in front of him. He then turned to see Piers Polkiss standing there in all of his splendor of irritating demeanor, spaghetti stains and sneering face.

"Genderfucked?"

Dudley chose that moment to speak up. "Over simplification, it means that you send out mixed messages."

Draco turned to his friend and said, "I know what it means, I was just wondering how Polkiss ever came up with the notion that I send _him_ mixed messages."

Dudley smirked. "Red boots."

"Ah," Draco said, and then he grinned. He turned to Polkiss. "Tell me Polkiss, have you ever heard of Pandora's Box?"

Piers scowled.

"No?" Draco tipped his head at Piers. "Well . . . she had a box that she didn't know what was in it . . . "

Piers started to advance only to find Bill Cameron's hand stopping him.

"Who are you?" Draco asked as he studied Piers' dark haired companion.

Dudley poked him in the side with his elbow.

Draco turned and gave Dudley another arched brow.

"This is not the time to become _distracted_, Draco," Dudley said. "This is Bill Cameron. He attends Smeltings with us."

Draco nodded to Bill, and then said, "So that means that you know I'm the reason that Piers has all that pretty color on his face. Right?"

Bill looked from Draco to Piers. "No, I didn't know."

"Tsk . . . tsk . . . tsk. Piers are you keeping secrets?"

"No more than D. is," Piers said, scowling at Dudley. "What I want to know is why you're here and why he keeps your presence a secret."

Dudley frowned and answered Piers, "I didn't tell you because you go off into a fit of jealousy and because it doesn't have anything to do with you."

"He's jealous?" Draco frowned as he asked.

"What else would you call it?" Dudley shook his head and looked at Bill. "You shouldn't have been pulled into this, Bill. Piers is just jealous of Draco because he's so good at marshal arts and he happens to look good while doing it."

"Why thank you," Draco said with a smirk.

Dudley rolled his eyes.

Before Bill could react, Piers pushed him aside and stood face to face with Draco. He hissed out, "I will put you down, _batty boy_."

Draco smirked at him and tipped his head . . . at an angle that would have been seductive under other circumstances and whispered, 'I already told you that I'm not interested."

Bill frowned.

Draco caught his reaction in the corner of his eye so he continued, "Maybe Bill will take you on?"

Piers' hand came up . . .

Draco rolled his eyes, deflected it, and then twisted him around and pulled his arm hard up his back. "How many times do we have to do this, Piers?"

Dudley stopped Bill from advancing and then said, "He's right, Bill. You'd be better off not getting involved unless you have a personal stake in this. Just think of Draco as a Pandora's Box and you don't know what's in it."

"Fine," Bill growled.

Piers grunted at the pain instilled by Draco's rough handling. His face expressed fury as he struggled.

Draco asked, "Are you going to walk away, Piers? You need to decide because if those nice people over call for help everything will come out. Are you ready for that?"

"Draco . . . " Dudley said. "Not here..."

"He has to make up his mind, D. Does he want everyone to know yet?"

Piers shook his head.

"I thought not." Draco gave him a push and said, "Start walking. If you ever get that close to my face again, you'll be opening a box of trouble the likes of which you cannot imagine. I already told you to stay away . . . I meant it."

Piers caught his balance from being pushed and turned to Dudley. "You're some friend, D."

"You stepped up in attack mode Piers," Dudley replied with regret. "I already told you I'm not going to stop being friends with Draco and that you should just let it go. Now you're dragging someone else into this? You didn't even tell Bill what this is really about. What the hell is going on with you Piers?" D. shook his head and continued, "We'll talk later."

Draco nodded at Bill Cameron and turned with D. who was walking to his cycle. Once there he asked, "He wants you to stop being friends with me?"

"He's got it bad Draco. I can't figure it out because he never seemed to even be interested in anyone before. No one--male or female, and then you come along and he is flipping out. I think he thinks that we're a couple and I refuse to admit it. Sorry about that." He shook his head again. "I just can't believe it."

Draco nodded. "I'm not trying to come between you and your friends, he just annoys me is all. I already told him I'm not interested . . . " his voice trailed off as he turned to study the two guys across the parking lot.

Dudley bit his lip. He wasn't sure that he was ready to say anything to Draco about his interest in very black and messy hair . . .

* * *

**_Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: _**I have carried this over from my fic, Beauty in Perfection - Black Snake Trio**_: We all know that there is the Golden Trio. I decided that for my story I wanted to give a name to Draco's central cronies. Black comes from his mother's maiden name, snake Slytherin and of course trio is self-explanatory. While it is true that Draco was the one who put this name out into the rumor mill, it does not stop with just the three. Zabini and Finch-Fletchley would be included. 

_**knock for six**_ - To deal a severe blow, to vanquish, to affect someone severely. Found at a British Slang site I use.

_**mafted **_- hot and bothered.

AN: The derogatory terms used within this fic are not meant to offend. I was merely attempting to express the deep anger and frustration of both Draco and Piers.

**Thank You DemonRogue for your review of last segment. Blessings. LL**

_(LL sneaking in tightening and editing 1-17-08 ;o)_

**

* * *

**_**Blanket Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog _book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either. 


	4. Outlander's Threshold The First Step

AN: **Please Note; WARNING**, this short fic contains implied SLASH and Strong Language. Rated M/R.

This is Segment Five in my ongoing Prequel of _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. It is just a group of short drabbles that bring together the characters featured in that fic. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

Summary: Draco . . . _T_he _T_hreaded _C_onnections of our lives often take us to surprising places to encounter new experiences and people.

* * *

_**Perspectives; Draco v Piers  
by imLittleLily**_

_**Outlander's Threshold; The First Step . . .**_

Draco stood in the center of a clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest studying its potential use for a clandestine meeting place. He looked down as he heard a soft chuffing sound from his companion. "What do you think? Is this far enough away; yet still close enough to Hogsmeade?"

The black wolf scanned the edge of the clearing and sniffed the air.

His silence caused Draco to frown.

Finally after many minutes, the wolf transformed. Blaise Zabini now stood next to his friend. He was smiling and finally said, "It seems fine to me. I actually like the fact that Hogsmeade is only ten minutes from here. D. can use this as a meeting and training center when we get together."

Draco nodded as he pointed to the eastern edge of the clearing. "We'll put a cabin over there because it'll then back up against the thickest part of the forest. Then we'll ward the whole clearing so that only specified people can cross the wards to enter the cabin."

Blaise nodded and replied, "Well, let's get started then."

Draco smiled. They started with the small cabin. They wanted it to be comfortable and very expandable for winter time training. The two young wizards worked comfortably in tandem as they conjured and transfigured any items that would suit their purpose. An hour and a half later, Draco was satisfied that its construction was to his standards and it was well supplied with necessary items. Anything else they may need later could simply be gotten on an as needed basis. He nodded to Blaise and glanced at his watch. "Let's set the wards now before we head back to Hogwarts."

Blaise walked out to the clearing where they began to set the wards; clearing the space of any threatening adversaries. Once they finished, they stood at the edge of the clearing with a strong sense of accomplishment. Draco motioned for Blaise to follow him to the western edge. Once there, Draco pulled his wand in a motion which drew an opening between two large oaks. A shimmering film glowed and pulsated for just a moment, and then dissipated into the surrounding trees, leaving only the natural essence of the surrounding forest.

Blaise grinned at Draco and raised his hand. He pushed it forward_--_it disappeared.

Draco smiled a smile that was rarely ever seen on his countenance. Only his closest friends were familiar with its beauty and power. "It 's well within the wards so we won't have to worry about somebody else slipping through. I'll go tonight and bring D. through after we set the portal at Smeltings. That's when I 'll key this end to his blood."

Blaise smiled at Draco's exuberance, and then shook his head. Not enough people ever saw him like this. He snapped his fingers and transformed in preparation for the return trip to Hogwarts.

Draco smirked and in a blink of an eye, Icekat was standing next to his friend. He turned his sterling eyes to the wolf as he expressed a challenge, "Race ya . . . "

Blaise took off . . .

Kat smirked as he thought, _Hey, I thought the dog was supposed to chase the cat._ He increased his speed until he caught up to Blaise only to then nudge his friend over when they were side by side. Rough housing and gleeful frolicking followed.

* * *

Dudley Dursley scowled at the nurse standing in front of him, insisting that it was necessary for him to stay in the infirmary for the night. Scowling hurt like hell, but he was very determined he wasn't going to be policed and caged under her watchful eye here for the night.

He insisted, "I'm fine. I'd prefer to sleep in my own bed. Just 'cause I needed a few stitches doesn't mean that I 'm . . . "

Nurse Barton spoke with a voice of authority, "You don't realize, _Dudley_, that you most likely have a concussion along with the _fifteen_ stitches required to sew you back together." The nurse bore her own frown and turned to Coach Glover seeking agreement to her insistence that he stay right where he was for the night.

Dudley frowned and shook his head at Coach while the nurse wasn't looking.

Coach Glover studied his favorite and most prized athlete closely. He reached out and turned Dudley's face so that he could get a better look at his injury and stitches. He felt the stress under his fingers and turned his face back to him.

Stubbornness stared back at him.

Coach gave a very vague wink and turned to the nurse and said, "I think he'll be fine in his dorm. I'm sure he'll be willing to come and check in with you first thing in the morning." He turned to D. and quirked a brow as he asked, "Am I right? You'll be back here in the morning?"

Dudley nodded as he stood up from the bed and reached for his shirt to put it back on. "Yes sir. First thing in the morning_--_even before breakfast," he added as he pulled his shirt over his head.

The nurse frowned at both of the conspirators and shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Tsk, tsk . . . _boys_," she hissed out angrily.

"Ah, Clara," Coach Glover gave her a small smile trying to appease her, and then he continued, "there's no harm in him sleeping in his own bed tonight. I 'd think that an empty infirmary would make your life easier."

Not appeased in the least, she gave them both another glare and turned to reenter her office where she closed the door firmly to indicate her annoyance.

Dudley bit his lip and arched his brow at Coach as he said, "Thank you, sir."

Coach nodded and replied, "Off with you, D. I expect you to follow through or we'll both be in trouble."

Dudley smirked as he left the infirmary wondering if Coach would attempt to appease her once again after he was gone. Oh well, there was always that speculation. He on the other hand had his own plans for the night. Company was coming and he still had to deal with Piers back at their dorm.

When Dudley arrived back in his dorm he was relieved to find Piers was still in the bathroom. He began to prepare for _Operation Nighty-night_ for Piers. He smirked as he ducked his face down to his bag when Piers entered the room.

Piers Polkiss stepped out of the dorm bathroom from his post boxing match shower to see D. rummaging through his duffle bag. He arched his brow. "Did you lose something?"

"Ugh," Dudley grunted in response as he continued to rummage and pull personal items out. Finally, he made a sound of triumph and stood up straight with a book in his hand. "Found it," he said with a triumphant grin.

Piers looked at the book with confusion and asked, "_What,_ exactly did you find."

"The extended schedule, of course." Dudley shook his head and opened the book and pulled out a folded paper and opened it. "I wanted to see where the next match is going to be. I think it's one of the schools we've never competed against before." He looked down at the paper and scanned the list. "Yeah, here it is, _Adam Smith at Cawfields Prep_. It's in Northumberland."

Piers walked over to Dudley and looked down at the schedule. He reached out to take it from him. Just as his hand came into contact with the paper . . .

Dudley studied unconscious Piers lying on his bed. _I should've had him closer to his own bed_. He turned at the sound of a rock hitting the window, walked to it, opened the inner window and reached to push the bars aside. He grinned to himself as he thought, _Damn, it pays to have wizards for friends_. He hissed out into the darkness, "Blimey, almost didn't make it. Be down in five."

A soft whistle pierced the night air to let him know the message had been received. Dudley pulled back into his room and began to change quickly into all black clothing. Once he was changed, he glanced at Piers and shook his head thinking, _Sorry mate, but you have been way too nosy lately._

He climbed out onto the roof that extended out under his window and then turned to slide the window down to just an open crack_--_that way he would be able to lift it again once he returned. He closed the window bars and turned to begin his trek down to the ground. He landed safely on the ground with a grin at Draco.

Draco grinned back and asked, "How's Piers?"

Dudley rolled his eyes and shoved his friend as he replied, "Sleeping like a baby for now. Didn't you say that we'd only have an hour? We better hurry. By the way, did I mention to you that it's just plain morbid for you to be able to knock someone out like that?"

Draco smirked and hissed in a Slytherin drawl, "Basic Slytherin 101, my friend. How best to subdue your opponent when you don't want to make a mess."

"Yeah, well it would've been good if you had told me how fast it would work. Now, I have someone sleeping in _my_ bed."

"Really?" Draco asked, brow high he brought his hand up to his heart and said with laughter, "I'm crushed to think Piers is being unfaithful_--_and with a friend no less."

"You are incorrigible," Dudley replied.

They continued across the campus on their way through the night to the alley behind the kitchens bantering easily.

When they arrived at their destination, Dudley whispered, "This is it."

Draco nodded and scanned the area with his nighttime cat vision, taking in every minute detail. After several minutes he whispered, "This'll be the best placement." They approached two overgrown shrubs as Draco asked, "Do they get trimmed often?"

"Never. In fact, I know for a fact that Cook Wilson likes them overgrown because it gives privacy to the alley from the back street behind us."

Draco nodded as he thought about what they were going to do. This was it. Tonight he would find out if all of his study on wards, portals and blood would pay off. He inhaled a deep breath and drew his wand from his sleeve and began his spell work.

Dudley watched with growing interest.

After several minutes of work, Draco turned to his friend and whispered, "Okay, I need your hand, preferably your dominate hand."

Dudley nodded and held out his left hand.

Draco took it and looked at it for a second. "I'm going to cut you and use your blood to set the key for the portal. That way, you'll be the only person who can go through. The thing is, I had to use a rune the Malfoy family has used for generations as part of our stamp or magickal signature so that I can take you through. I'll return later and remove it."

"That's now necessary, you know." D. looked down at his hand as Draco's blade sliced his index finger. He watched as his blood began to seep out of the cut. _Strange_, he thought as Draco then raised his hand and marked the portal that he had drawn there. There was a shimmering glow suddenly, and then Dudley watched as it dissipated to blend in with the shrubbery.

Draco smiled at the phenomenon and then whispered, "Watch." He pushed D.'s hand forward.

Dudley gasped softly as his hand disappeared before his very eyes. A strange sensation filled him, almost as if he had put his hand into water. The feeling was as gentle as a soft caressing breeze on his skin. He smiled as he pulled his hand back to this side only to push it through once more. "Awesome," he whispered in admiration of Draco's accomplishment.

Draco smiled his best smile as he watched. "Simple, really." He grinned mischievously and gave Dudley a push.

"Ah . . . Draco!" Dudley's voice vanished to the other side of the portal.

Draco stepped through with a grin.

"Prat!" Dudley stood and turned on his friend with a mock glare and swung his foot and hand around in an offensive move to playfully take his friend down.

"I just thought maybe you needed a little encouragement . . . that first step is always the hardest."

After several minutes of playful sparring, they stopped to catch their breath. Dudley looked around the woodland clearing with interest. His brow rose as he noticed the cabin.

"Come on," Draco said. "I'll show you what Blaise and I worked on." He led D. up onto the small porch and opened the door. As he opened the door he said, "We wanted to create a place away from Hogwarts where we could practice our forms without possible chance of discovery by other students. The cabin is completely warded against intruders. It'll also remain unseen to anyone that is not apart of our group. This way, you'll be able to join us here for practice."

Dudley let out a soft whistle when he realized that the cabin was outfitted for comfort. It was deceptively small on the outside yet very comfortable on the inside.

Draco smiled, and then he reached into a cooler and pulled out two butterbeers. He tossed one to D.

"What?" Dudley arched a brow at the strange drink. He had never heard of butterbeer.

Draco smirked and said, "It is wizard's drink_--_butterbeer. Try it, you'll like it."

He twisted the cap off and took a sip. It tingled with effervescence all the way down while giving a comforting feeling that reminded him of smooth warmness. "Wow, that's smooth," and then he took another drink. He smiled as his gaze traveled around the cabin once more until they landed on Draco's lounging form in a chair. "I believe, Mr. Malfoy, that you're a diabolical influence on me. First, you get me accustomed to dealing with magic on a regular basis, then you teach me how to escape the boundaries of my school and then . . . "

Draco laughed. "Oh yeah, little innocent Dudley, he who has never pulled a prank, smoked a cig, or kicked ass when he felt like it."

Dudley grinned, and then looked down at his watch as he stood. "Well, I must be off, you know, Piers is probably getting cold without me there." He added the last with a leering look to his friend as he then wagged his brows suggestively.

Draco grinned and stood while pretending that he was heart broken that Piers had strayed. He pouted and said, "You always take the best . . . "

They exited the cabin and made their way to the portal threshold that Draco had created. Once there, they performed another cutting on Dudley's left hand and sealed it from accidental use by any others.

Draco smiled and said with mock serioousness, "The shedding of blood . . . "

"See ya" Dudley said and rolled his eyes before turning to the portal.

"Harry's, 3:00."

"One of these days . . . " D. shook his head as he studied his friend, smirked and he stepped slowly through the portal while raising his hand in farewell.

Draco watched as D.'s disembodied hand waved to him. The thought floated through his mind, 'I wonder what he meant by that?' His thoughts seemed to spiral around the clearing in their quest for an answer to that question. He sighed and shrugged as he transformed and began his journey back to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to tell the others of his success with the portal and how _simple_ it had been.

* * *

At 2:50 Sunday afternoon, D. was sitting in the back corner booth at Harry's Bar & Restaurant chatting amicably with Cindi the waitress. He laughed as he reminisced with her about the last time he had been here and Piers had ended up wearing spaghetti on his shirt. He said, "Yeah, that was my friend Piers. He was furious with me because I had come here to meet my friend Draco. They don't get along," he grinned as he continued, "I'm sure you could tell that on your own though." 

Cindi nodded and asked, "What's with them?" She was curious to get more information on the good looking blond.

D. bit the inside of his cheek. He knew she was fishing for information. He shrugged and replied, "Piers has the hots for Draco. Draco seems to like somebody else."

Cindi nodded and then stood as she looked up and saw Draco approaching. She smiled and asked, "Pepsi, right?"

Draco nodded as he slid into the booth.

Cindi left to get his drink and hide the disappointment she felt that he was already taken. She sighed once she was back in the kitchen as thought of the cliché, _The good ones are always taken_.

Back at the booth, Draco arched his brow at his friend.

D. shrugged and replied, "I already told you, as long as you are around, they don't even see me."

Draco shook his head in response and picked up the menu to decide what he would have for a late lunch.

Cindi returned with his drink and took their orders. As she left Dudley whispered, "You should know Piers didn't wakeup until nine o'clock this morning. I had to practically drag him over to his own bed when I got back."

"Really," Draco smirked, "wonder why?"

Dudley shook his head and frowned as he took a sip of his drink. He glanced around the restaurant and said, "I went back and tried the threshold again this morning. I think I must have felt like I was dreaming or something."

"I told everyone how easy it was. I was worried about this for weeks and it went without a glitch. We'll go to Privet Drive after we eat. Can you call your mum to see if they're still planning on going to London?"

"Already did."

Cindi approached with their lunch.

"They were leaving at one o'clock and won't be home until late." Dudley leaned back to make room for his plate.

Cindi placed their lunches before them with a smile and turned to leave.

Dudley watched her as she walked away.

Draco smirked and kicked his friend under the table_--_pay back for Dudley doing it to him at the mall.

"Bugger off." Dudley scowled at Draco. He sighed and returned his attention to his lunch. He truly didn't think he had a chance.

"You're wrong." Draco said. "I've told you that already. You just haven't met the right person yet."

"What about you, Draco, have you met the right person yet?"

Draco's sterling eyes dropped. He whispered, almost as if he were speaking to the french fries on his plate, "I'm not looking."

Dudley kicked him under the table.

Sterling eyes came up in angry response.

"I see you looking all the time, my friend. Something curious about that, want to know what I think?"

Draco's jaw set in a stubborn stance as he continued to glare.

"No?" Dudley tilted his head and continued in a serious whisper, "Well, all right then but maybe you should admit what's going on, Draco. Maybe you aren't _looking_, but you do look_--_in your effort to find what you _seek_."

Draco swallowed. His gaze fell once more. "There's _no_ chance. I don't know how you figured it out." He shook his head dejectedly and pushed his plate away in frustration.

"Maybe," Dudley said, "the first step is admitting how you feel. Then, when you can acknowledge that, the new possibilities will open up."

Draco simply shook his head and stood even though he hadn't eaten much. He had just lost his appetite.

"Whatever. You should think about it." Dudley sighed and stood as he took one last sip of his drink and grabbed half of his sandwich.

Draco paid at the register on the way out. He turned once they were outside and said, "I brought a portkey, we'll activate it in the limo."

Dudley groaned. He hated portkeys. He nodded and climbed into the back of the limo behind Draco as he tried to fight the rising queasiness in his stomach. Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't eaten much. He met and held Draco's sad gaze as they both touched the portkey. He felt the pull behind his navel as he thought, _Draco, it'll happen_.

They arrived in his bedroom at Number _4_ Privet Drive without sound. Dudley looked around at his belongs and thought, _Maybe I should get those CDs I was wanting . . . _

Draco's voice cut through his thoughts. "I think the best place would be in the back yard. That way you'll be able to take your cycle through."

"Sure. Come on. Let's get started." He led the way down the stairs as he secretly hoped Draco would not stay mad at him for very long. He turned at the bottom of the stairs and noticed Draco had paused to glance at Harry's bedroom door. He waited for his friend without saying anything.

They exited the back door and studied the back yard.

"What if mum or dad go through by accident?"

"That won't happen because although you share their blood, you are actually a mixture. That fact makes it possible for me to set the portals so that only _your_ blood goes through. Even if you had a kid they would not be able to go." He gave Dudley a reassuring look for both issues that hung in the air between them; his worry for his parents and his worry for his friendship.

"Just checking." Dudley studied the yard once more.

Draco nodded towards the back of the yard. "What about the back corner. That way you won't stumble through by accident. You'll have to walk with intent back there."

"Okay."

* * *

After they had finished the portal threshold in Dudley's back yard, they portkeyed back to the limo which was still parked at Harry's Bar & Restaurant. 

"Damn," Dudley said as he saw who was standing next to his cycle.

Draco turned and grinned. He reached to open the limo door and said, "Ah, would you look and see who is here?"

"Draco . . . " Dudley got out of the limo hurriedly as Draco strolled over to Piers.

Piers glared and stood up straight as his glance went from Draco to D. He could tell that D. was upset about something and he didn't like the implications. He sneered, "I've been here for fifteen minutes and your driver said you were preoccupied." He turned to Dudley and asked, "What the hell does that mean, D.? _Preoccupied_?"

"Piers, it isn't what you th . . . "

Draco was enjoying this. He reached out and pulled Dudley to him and whispered to him loud enough so that Piers could hear, "But you don't look sufficiently snogged, _Didums_." He reached up and ruffled Dudley's hair before pulling him closer in a move that gave the impression that he was going to kiss his friend.

"Fuck off, Draco." Dudley glared into the sterling eyes as he held Draco back. "Stop giving him a hard time."

Piers reached and pulled Draco's arm away from Dudley. He didn't seem to be able to decided who he was angrier at; Draco or Dudley. He chose to glare at Dudley. "I thought you said you weren't involved with him? Is this how you show you're not? _Damn it,_ D. . . . " He shoved Dudley roughly in his anger as he seemed to have forgotten about Draco being so close.

Draco swung Piers around roughly. "Don't touch. I am _notorious_ for not sharing."

Piers roared out as his fist flew to Draco's face. He missed as Draco ducked and barreled into Piers' midsection with his shoulder.

They made contact with the ground and rolled several times before Draco came out on top. He grinned down at Piers and said, "Here again . . . "

"Draco! Stop!" Dudley yelled in distress.

Draco held Piers hands firmly on either side of his head against the pavement. He looked down at him, leering. "You must be the thickest person I've ever met, Piers Polkiss. Can't you tell that _nothing_ happened between D. and I. Our _friendship_ isn't like that." He gave Piers a quick tap/slap on his face and stood up.

Dudley exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "Damn it Draco, why the hell did you do that?"

Draco shrugged. "I am tired of his attitude, D. Sorry if I offended you." He looked once more at Piers who had stood up shakily and shook his head as he sneered at him, "Do you get it now?"

"Fuckin bitch," Piers muttered under his breath.

Draco rolled his eyes. Piers' name calling was getting old.

Dudley, who was facing the street whispered, "Oops."

Draco turned to see there was a police car approaching them in the parking lot with its lights flashing. "Damn." he hissed out between his teeth as the car pulled to a stop in front of them.

The front door on the limo opened and Draco's driver stepped out. He made his way over to the police officer and began to talk to him.

It pays to have a driver who has a wand handy . . .

"_Obliviate_."

* * *

Review Response; 

**DemonRogue;** Hi. Piers is suffering from severe sexual frustration. According to Dudley, he never even showed an interest in anyone before he met Draco. He is simply mesmerized by him partly because of his good looks and partly because Draco has a strong physical effect on him. For example; . . . Piers turned angry eyes to his friend and asked, "Why do you keep doing this D.?" He could _feel _those sterling eyes on him as he asked D. his question. He tried to ignore the powerful sensations he experienced from them. _Icy - Hot_ . . . Blimey, Piers has it bad. Thanks for reviewing - - I realize that this series of drabbles seems way off base but it really is helping me with my writing. There will be an update for Beauty soon. Blessings. LL

AN:The derogatory terms used within this fic are not meant to offend. I was merely attempting to express the deep anger and frustration of both Draco and Piers.

_(LL sneaking in to tighten and edit just a bit 1-17-08 ;o)_

**

* * *

**

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog _book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either.


	5. Hogsmeade Here We Come

AN: **Please Note; WARNING**, this short fic contains implied SLASH and Strong Language. Rated M/R.

This is Segment Six in my ongoing Prequel of _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. It is just a group of short drabbles that bring together the characters featured in that fic. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

Summary: Draco . . . _T_he _T_hreaded _C_onnections of our lives often take us to surprising places to encounter new experiences and people.

_**Special Note to DemonRogue**_: Thank you for your review of the last segment, Draco v Piers; _Outlander's Threshold_. I woke up this morning with this drabble bouncing around in my head and it would not go away until expressed. I promise I will update my major fic, _Beauty_ soon. I hope I don't lose readers as I bounce about. Blessings. LL

* * *

_**Perspectives; Draco v Piers  
by imLittleLily**_

_**Hogsmeade; Here We Come . . . **_

Draco stood in front of the mirror in his dorm contemplating his newest winter cloak. He sighed. He was becoming so accustomed to wearing Muggle clothing that to don the heavy and very bulky robes of his station in life seemed to create a smothering blanket.

Today was a Hogsmeade weekend. A very special Hogsmeade weekend because he would be meeting up with Dudley in the Outlander's Threshold for their first time together into the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade. He had given Dudley a map of the village the last time they had met in the forest at the Threshold. He thought back to that day . . .

_"Here's a map of the village; I want you to be able to get around as if you have been doing it for years."_

_D. studied the map and looked up as he asked, "Are you sure about this, Draco?_

_"Yep . . . as sure as I will ever be."_

_"Okay then. Just so long as you're there."_

_"The other guys will be there, too, D. You'll be fine."_

Draco sighed once more and left to meet Blaise before going into the forest. The others would meet them at the Three Broomsticks this afternoon.

* * *

Dudley looked at his reflection in the mirror that Draco had conjured. He scowled. "Do I really have to do the black hair thing? What's wrong with my own color?" 

Blaise snickered.

Draco shook his head and replied, "Dark brown and green simply won't do. Your hair has to be black."

Dudley glared. _This black hair thing has simply gotta go if it comes to this_. He continued to glare as his gaze went back to his reflection. "You guys have me looking like some biker dude." He actually liked the black leather trench coat, but all the chains were another story. His gaze went to Draco in the mirror to see him smirking at him. "What?"

Draco feigned innocence and shook his head.

Blaise snickered once more.

"Well," Dudley said shrugging, "as long as I don't have to have a tattoo that says, 'I _--_ heart _--_ _Loony--_Somebody or other,' then I guess it's all right."

Draco's blond brow rose sharply.

Blaise laughed out loud and tried to stand from his chair. He failed miserably because he seemed to find something _very_ funny that Dudley had no comprehension.

Draco smirked at Blaise's mirth and returned his attention to the biker-dude and said, "No tatts, _yet_."

"Humph!" Dudley turned back to the mirror and studied his reflection once more. He definitely didn't look like Dudley Dursley. He was still bulky, yet there was a different air about the tall dark reflection before him. He really did seem to take on the stance of a rough riding biker. His earring was a sterling snake wrapped around a dragon. It came in accompaniment with a heavy sterling snake that gave the impression that it was alive and slithering around his neck. His chains gave the appearance of someone who would not hesitate to use them as a weapon if need be. Then there was the black messy hair with green highlights. He glared at his hair once more and then noticed the look on Draco's face. He snorted. Slytherin innocence, HA _--_ now there was an oxymoron if ever there was one.

Draco finally pulled his gaze from his biker dude friend. "We should go. It'll take at least ten minutes to walk there from here."

As they exited the cabin D. asked, "What if I see Harry?"

Draco smiled as he replied, "You most likely _will_ see Harry. Just act like you don't know him."

"But what about . . . "

Blaise broke in as his laughter was finally calming down and said, "He needs a name Draco."

Draco stopped before he stepped down from the porch of the cabin and looked around them as if he were searching for something.

"Great, I finally get a nickname from you guys."

Draco smirked and replied, "What, _Didums_ doesn't work for you?"

Dudley scowled, ever since Draco had over heard his mum call him that, he'd been trying to live that nickname down. This was the second time that Draco had used it and he was not pleased.

"No? Well, what about Thresh _--_ short for Threshold? Thresh/Thrash can mean to beat soundly with or as if with a stick or whip." He paused to smirk at Dudley's chains. "It fits."

Blaise grinned and said, "So be it." The two Slytherins nodded to each other in agreement.

Dudley looked from one to the other and realized that it was already set, his input was not needed. He sighed and thought, _Well, at least it is better then Didums._ He didn't reply to their looks of inquiry, instead, he stepped down from the porch and led the way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry sat in the back corner booth of the Three Broomsticks and glanced around the bar. He liked this booth because he had an unobstructed view of the whole bar and most particularly the door. He felt Ginny, who was sitting next to him, nudge him in inquiry. He turned and gave her a reassuring smile as he noticed her red cheeks. They had just spent the earlier part of the day doing some early Christmas shopping and had planned to meet up with the others here when they were done. 

Hermione asked, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yeah. I actually found Ron's gift. Now, I won't have to worry about it anymore. How about you, did you find everything?"

She shook her head and wrapped fingers around her mug of hot chocolate. "I'll most likely have to owl post it. I did find some interesting needlework in a shop up the street my mum will probably like. I like to give my parents things from the wizarding world to help them feel a part of everything. You know I always give them floss from Honeydukes and they like that."

Harry nodded as he grinned at her.

"Harry," Ginny asked, "what about that appliance thingy you said you wanted to get for dad. Did you decide which it will be yet?"

Harry nodded and said with a grin, "Yeah, I got him a portable CD player, some batteries and even some CDs. I thought about getting him two players, you know, one to take apart, but I decided not to. He'll just have to decide on his own which way he wants to _play_ with it." He smirked as he thought of the dilemma that would create for one of his favorite wizards. Double the enjoyment.

As Harry paused in their conversation to take a sip of his warm butterbeer, the door opened to admit bright afternoon sunshine . . .

The brightness was reflected off of the very silver and light of Draco Malfoy's nimbus.

Harry inhaled sharply, resulting in a quick intake of warm butterbeer. The effect was an unpleasant influx of butterbeer that went down the wrong way. Harry began to choke. His eyes teared as he tried to gain some semblance of control. Through the haze he saw two other blokes enter behind Malfoy. One was Blaise Zabini, the other was a stranger. Harry felt a sharp electrical sensation go down his spine as his gaze rested on the stranger. It wasn't necessarily sexual _-- _more like _-- _recognition? He frowned as his eyes met the chocolate gaze of the stranger across the bar.

"Who . . . ?"

The three wizards made their way to a table across the bar.

Harry stared at them from across the bar.

"Harry?"

No response.

Ginny was frowning at the trio across the bar and trying to get Harry's attention. "Harry," she hissed at him as she nudged him firmly in the ribs, "who is that?"

Harry's attention finally seemed to come floating back to Ginny and Hermione as he replied, "I don't know."

"Looks like just another snake to me," Ginny said.

"He isn't from Hogwarts, Ginny," Hermione said as she dragged her eyes away from the stranger.

Harry's gaze went back to the dark haired stranger who was laughing at something that Blaise had said. He frowned as the sound carried across the bar.

"Who's the snake?"

Harry looked up to see Ron standing next to their booth. Apparently, he came in while Harry was distracted. Harry shook his head and said, "We don't know."

Ron sat and grumbled something about there being too many snakes in the world. The waitress came and took his order in the midst of the growing curiosity of the stranger who had come in with Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince.

* * *

Dudley entered the Three Broomsticks for the first time to see a pleasant atmosphere for people to gather in. The first person he actually saw within its walls was Harry. "It figures," he whispered softly to Draco. 

Draco nodded vaguely and headed to a table well away from Harry Potter.

As they sat down, Blaise whispered, "Do you suppose it's the black and green hair he seems to like or is it the snake?" His voice was tinged with amusement at the-boy-who-lived's interest in the stranger.

Draco shrugged and grinned at the waitress as he told her, "We'll have three warm butterbeers."

She nodded and left to get their order.

Thresh allowed his gaze to travel around the bar once more as another group of students entered through the door.

Blaise laughed out loud when he spotted one of the girls.

Draco grinned and shook his head at him and said, "Not yet, Zabini."

Thresh asked, "Not yet, what?"

Draco smirked and replied as he projected his Slytherin innocence, "Simply put, _not yet_, everything must happen one step at a time and it isn't time yet." Draco shrugged as his glance traveled casually across the bar.

Thresh glared and hissed, "Cryptic much?"

Blaise just continued laughing as he lifted his mug of butterbeer in a mock toast to Draco. He nodded as he winked. He wouldn't go there again. He changed the subject by asking, "So, _Thresh_, what did you think of Zonko's Joke Shop?"

"It was kewl, of course." Thresh replied as he took another drink of his butterbeer. He frowned when someone started up the juke box _-- _Twisted Sisters began to blare through the bar as some of the students made their way to the dance floor for some energetic enjoyment. He watched them wistfully for a few minutes before his gaze traveled to Harry across the bar. His brow rose as he realized that Harry was staring at him. He turned to Draco.

Draco was frowning _-- hard_.

Thresh swallowed when he saw the look of anger on Draco's face. "Draco," he whispered, "what's wrong?"

Blaise looked between them and stood to go dance. He would let them work the new problem out between themselves.

Draco remained silent within the shroud of his anger. The atmosphere and temperature around their table dropped several degrees.

"_Draco_ . . . "

Slowly, Draco's focus came back to his friend. He continued glaring as he hissed, "Well . . . isn't this interesting?"

Thresh flinched in response to Draco's projected anger. He said, "Draco, I don't think . . "

"Well now," a voice interrupted them, "who do we have here?"

Draco passed his glare up to Pansy as she stood next to their table raking her gaze over Thresh. "This," Draco said in anger, "is my friend Thresh. Bugger off, Pansy, we don't want you around right now."

Pansy smirked at Draco. She wasn't intimidated by his grouchy mood. She smiled at Thresh and asked him, "Do you always have such an _abrasive_ effect on Draco?"

Thresh shook his head and started to speak only to find himself interrupted.

"Would you like to dance?"

Very slowly, as if he was suspended in a time warp, Thresh raised his eyes to meet the emerald gaze of the-boy-who-lived _--_ his cousin _--_ he swallowed.

Draco kicked him under the table.

Thresh glared at his friend and returned his attention to Harry. "Um . . . I don't usually," he hesitated and looked back at Draco quickly before continuing, "um . . . dance, well, _you know._"

Draco glared at both of them and hissed out in very cool anger, "Bugger off, Potter. You aren't _wanted_ over here. My _friend_ isn't interested in the _Golden Boy_."

Harry glared at Draco and said stubbornly, "He has a right to dance with whom ever he pleases, Malfoy." Harry turned to Thresh and purred in a calmer voice, "It isn't like we are getting married or something, it's just a dance." He arched his black brow at him and stood back as he waited for Thresh to rise and join him.

Draco's glare became fiercer _--_ if that was possible _--_ as he delved into Thresh's dark eyes.

Thresh swallowed once more under such fierce scrutiny and then looked up at Harry. He said, "Well, I guess it's only one dance." He stood slowly as he avoided Draco's glare and walked past his cousin thinking, _Blimey the world is so fucked up. Draco is going to kill me if I ever survive dancing with my cousin. UGH! At least it isn't a slow dance._ He jumped as a hand reached for him.

Harry leaned in close and purred in his ear, "What's your name?"

Thresh gave a weak smile and answered, "Thresh." He hesitated as he inhaled and then asked, "What's yours?" He couldn't seem to wrap his brain around that question as he thought, _Blimey this is insane . . . but maybe it'll work . . ._

Harry flashed him his sexiest smile and answered, "Har_--ry_."

Thresh tripped as he finally reached the dance floor. The inflection in Harry's voice was _way_ too disturbing.

Draco projected his icy glare across the bar at his friend and his most favorite nemesis. He growled low in his throat as Blaise took his seat and murmured, "Aren't they a cute couple? Two matching peas in a pod." He smirked at Draco's anger and shook his head.

The other dancers on the floor seemed to step back and watch as they began dancing. Their likeness seemed to bring curious glances from other patrons in the bar who had not noticed Thresh before.

Blaise smirked once more as he studied the couple on the dance floor.

The musical resonance of the heated beat from the current song seemed to be amplified within the bar.

Draco growled _--_ this time more audibly as Harry's hand came up and caressed Thresh's snake necklace and whispered something.

Thresh jumped as the snake moved. His eyes flew to Harry's expressing his surprise.

Harry smiled and whispered sensually, "It's okay, he's your protector. His name is _F_ire-_E_ater. _Way kewl_." Harry's face was now closer to Thresh's and as he whispered his gaze fell toThresh's lips.

Thresh jumped back as a voice cut through their intimacy . . .

"I would like to cut in. _Now_."

"Draco . . . it isn't . . ." Thresh looked into Draco's broiling sterling cauldrons and thought, _Shit, he is madder then I thought he'd be._

Harry stepped between them and hissed at Malfoy, "I'm not finished yet, Malfoy. Go find Parkinson or Zabini."

Thresh shook his head and said, "Har . . . "

"_Now_, Thresh."

"Ah, I better go. Nice to meet cha, _Harry_. Bye." He was startled when Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit. The fleeting thought chased through his mind, _Damn - I'm dead . . ._

* * *

"_What the fuck was that all about! _?" 

They had trekked through the forest to Outlander's Threshold in silence. Silence that was very palpable with anger singeing its edges with icy fervor.

Now Draco was glaring at his friend with icy daggers seemingly being flung from his eyes as his words still hung within the confines of the small cabin. He glared at Thresh waiting for an answer.

Thresh glanced at Blaise to see what his reaction to this burst of ice was, only to find that Blaise was studying his friend closely. "Draco . . ." he said as he turned back to him, "it wasn't really anything. You should know that. _Hell_, he's my cousin and you know damn well that I don't swing that way." He studied Draco's angry countenance once more.

Draco huffed and sat in one of the chairs as he turned his face to stare into the frozen flames of the fireplace.

Blaise's black brow rose sharply. "Draco," he asked, "what exactly is going on?"

Dudley bit his lip. He pulled the leather trench coat off as he tried to shed his _Thresh_ persona. "Draco," he whispered softly to his angry friend, "come on man, its okay." He didn't like the fact that Draco's anger seemed to dissipate and fizzle into dejection. He reached out and touched Draco's shoulder, shuddering at the coldness, he whispered, "_I'm sorry_."

Draco's chin came up as he attempted to project defiance and pride.

His friends knew better.

Blaise stepped in front of Draco and asked his question again, "Draco, what exactly is going on?" When his question was still answered with silence, Blaise turned to Dudley.

Dudley. looked at the floor and bit his lip once more.

"D.?"

Dudley swallowed and looked at Draco. He sighed and whispered, "Should I tell him?"

Draco shook his head vehemently and stood up.

Blaise scowled at Draco and asked, "Well?"

Draco looked into D.'s eyes pleading only to find determination there. He shook his head and then turned to Blaise and said, "I _like_ Harry. D. was just trying to get me to admit it."

Blaise relaxed visibly and quirked his brow as he quipped, "Oh that's all. Well, I agree with D."

Draco glared at both of his friends and stalked out of the cabin . . .

_**TBC?**_

* * *

AN: In _Beauty in Perfection_, Chapter Twenty-one, Harry tells Draco . . . "Your hair, is your nimbus," he smiled at Kat's arched brow and whispered, "a nimbus, is a luminous circle, like a halo around the head. You are my Guardian Angel." 

Now Little Lily must duck and run because _somebody_ has to get serious and work on _Beauty in Perfection_. Bad girl.

**_Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL_**

_(LL sneaking in tightening and editing 1-17-08 ;o)_

* * *

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog _book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either. 


End file.
